


Operngemettzel

by Melian12



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Deutsch | German, M/M, Mettigel, Operas
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Im Nachhinein hätte sich Johann nichts weiter gewünscht, als einfach mit Friedrich ins Kino gegangen zu sein.Wieso nur war ihm die blöde Idee mit der Oper gekommen?





	Operngemettzel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts).



> Für meinen wunderbaren Schriftstellerbuddy :* #Operfüralle
> 
> soll ein Offspin zu IfIWouldDoThats großartigen Vivamuspark-AU sein, muss aber nicht zwingend da rein verortet werden, man kann es also auch alleine lesen.  
> Für alle, die Vivamuspark trotzdem interessieren würde, sucht nach "Schnepfen von Vivamuspark" von IfIWouldDoThat :D

Als er auf dem Weg zur Straßenbahn auch noch Novalis traf, dachte Friedrich sich schon, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr schlimmer werden konnte. Warum musste ihm von allen Menschen, die in Vivamuspark lebten, ausgerechnet Novalis über den Weg laufen, wenn er gerade zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben in die Oper musste?

„Na, Friedrich, wohin?“

„Hab ein Date“, entgegnete Friedrich sarkastisch.

„Oh…“ Novalis sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus.

„Nein Spaß. Ich geh mit Johann in die Oper.

„Also doch ein Date.“ Novalis grinste, und Friedrich verdrehte die Augen. War es ein Date, wenn man mit seinem festen Freund irgendwo hin ging? Und außerdem, er ging da ja nicht mal freiwillig hin…

Gut, streng genommen war er schon freiwillig da. Er hätte schließlich auch Nein sagen können. Aber dann wäre Johann sicher enttäuscht gewesen. Und Friedrich wollte nicht, dass Johann enttäuscht war. Nein, wirklich nicht.

Deshalb ging er heute Abend in „Tristan und Isolde“. Wenigstens den Namen dieser Oper hatte er schon mal gehört, und sie schien auf Deutsch zu sein. Das ließ ja hoffen, dass er vielleicht sogar etwas vom Inhalt verstehen würde…

 

Als Friedrich, auf die Sekunde pünktlich, aber schwer bepackt, vor der Oper ankam, war Johann bereits dort und erwartete ihn. Friedrich musste lächeln, als er ihn sah, und sein Herz begann, rasend schnell zu klopfen. Das tat es jedes Mal, wenn er Johann sah. Immer noch. Nach all den Jahren. Ja, Friedrich war glücklich mit ihm.

Johann winkte ihm freudig zu, lief ihm entgegen – und sah ihn verwundert an. „Wozu hast du die Ikea-Tasche dabei?“

Friedrich zuckte die Schultern. „Mein Abendessen. Du hast doch gesagt, das dauert fünf Stunden mit Pausen. Oh, und ein paar Snacks hab ich auch noch da drin.“ Er griff in die Tasche und holte ein paar Karamellbonbons heraus. „Willst du was?“

Aber Johann verzog nur das Gesicht und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein, danke… lass mal stecken…“ Verlegen räusperte er sich. Vielleicht hätte er Friedrich doch lieber nicht fragen sollen, ob er mit ihm ausgerechnet in die Oper gehen wollte…

Arm in Arm betraten sie das Operngebäude, erklommen die Treppen, die steiler und viel mehr waren, als Friedrich dem luxuriösen Gebäude zugetraut hätte, und Johann führte Friedrich in die Richtung ihrer Plätze.

Als sie dann aber vor der Loge im Ersten Rang angekommen waren, ließ sich Friedrich aufseufzend auf eine der im Gang aufgestellten Sitzgelegenheiten fallen und begann, in seiner riesigen Tasche zu kramen.

Gerade, als er eine Platte mit einem nicht eben kleinen Mettigel zutage förderte, was zur Folge hatte, dass Johann fast der Unterkiefer herunterfiel, kam ein Mitarbeiter der Oper vorbei und beäugte Friedrich skeptisch.

„Sagen Sie mal… ist das etwa ein Mettigel auf einer Glasplatte?“

Verwirrt sah Friedrich ihn an. „Ähh… ja?“

„Also, eins kann ich Ihnen sagen, das dürfen Sie aber nicht mit rein nehmen. Glas ist im Opernsaal nicht erlaubt. Das müssen Sie entweder abgeben oder hier essen.“

„Eigentlich wollte ich ja nur den Mettigel essen…“ Friedrich sah den Mitarbeiter irritiert an.

„Dann geben Sie die Glasplatte aber an der Garderobe ab. Dort hinten.“ Der Mitarbeiter verdrehte die Augen.

Friedrich zuckte die Schultern. „Ok. Johann, kommst du?“

Johann wäre in diesem Moment gerne zuhause geblieben. Aber jetzt war er eben hier, und so folgte er Friedrich mit vor Peinlichkeit glühenden Wangen zur Garderobe, wo der Rothaarige dem dezent verwirrten Angestellten seine große, mettverschmierte Glasplatte aushändigte. Nein, Fritz und Oper… er hatte wirklich schon bessere Ideen gehabt

Doch Friedrich nahm den schmierigen, widerlichen Mettigel kommentarlos in die Hand und folgte Johann, der diesmal ein ordentliches Tempo vorlegte, zurück zur Loge, wo er sich aufatmend auf seinen Platz in der ersten Reihe fallen ließ.

„Fängt es etwa schon an?“, fragte er Johann. Es war zwar noch ziemlich leer… aber das musste ja nichts heißen. Wer sah sich sowas denn bitte an, außer Johann… und ihm…

Aber Johann murmelte nur etwas unverständliches, wurde noch ein wenig röter, als er ohnehin schon war (was, am Rande bemerkt, untypisch war und bei Friedrich für einige Verwunderung sorgte) und sah dann demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung. Gut, dann eben nicht. Friedrich schürzte die Lippen. Beleidigte Leberwurst spielen, das konnte er auch. Und außerdem verstand er gerade wirklich nicht, warum Johann so überreagierte. War er etwa unfreundlich zu dem Herrn an der Garderobe gewesen? Nein, nicht dass er sich entsinnen konnte.

Da er ohnehin gerade nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, knabberte er ein wenig an den Salzstangen, die er in seinen Mettigel gesteckt hatte, und sah sich in dem Opernsaal um. Johann musste wirklich ein Heidengeld für diese Karten ausgegeben haben; von hier hatte man einen ganz ausgezeichneten Blick auf… nun ja, den Vorhang… und das Parkett unter ihnen…

Nach und nach füllte sich der Opernsaal, und auch die Loge, in der Friedrich und Johann saßen. Einige der Leute, die in der Reihe neben ihnen saßen, beäugten zwar Friedrich mit seiner Ikea-Tasche zwischen den Beinen etwas kritisch, aber niemand sagte etwas. Als das Licht ausging, und Friedrich mittlerweile den Mettigel, der nur noch einem unförmigen Mettklumpen mit Salzstangen darin glich, in Alufolie gewickelt in seine Tasche gesteckt hatte, atmete Johann auf. Vielleicht würde dieser Abend doch noch ganz nett werden…

Wohlwollend bemerkte er, dass Friedrich sogar mitklatschte, als der Dirigent den Orchestergraben betrat. Johann lächelte und lehnte sich zurück. Ja, ein netter, angenehmer Abend, mit Fritz in der Oper…

Sanft schwebten die ersten Töne des Vorspiels durch den Raum, der Tristan-Akkord… Johann atmete tief durch. Wagners Musik. Einfach herrlich…

Auf einmal wurde die Musik unterbrochen. Von einem lauten Rascheln, dann von einem Knuspern. Und das direkt neben ihm!

Empört drehte Johann sich zu Friedrich um. Im Halbdunkel des Opernsaals konnte er es nur erahnen, aber viel Fantasie brauchte er schließlich auch nicht, um sich vorzustellen, was Friedrich da gerade tat.

„Ksch! Fritz! Friedrich!“, zischte Johann, und wusste selbst nicht recht, ob er wütend oder verzweifelt sein sollte. „Friedrich! Pack die Kekse weg!“

„Hmm?“, nuschelte sein Freund neben ihm mit vollem Mund. „Waff? Wiefo denn?“

„Du kannst hier doch nicht essen!“ Johann war fassungslos. Friedrich hingegen schien sich recht wenig um die Aufregung seines Freundes zu kümmern und knurpselte unbekümmert weiter seine Kekse.

Nachdem er noch ein-, zweimal hektisch „Fritz!“ gezischt hatte, ohne dass Friedrich auch nur die mindeste Reaktion gezeigt hätte, gab er es auf. Dann eben nicht, sollte Friedrich sich nur weiter peinlich aufführen… Er wäre jetzt gerne aufs Klo gegangen und bis zum Ende der Vorführung nicht mehr wiedergekommen…

Als sich schließlich der Vorhang hob und der erste Aufzug begann, steckte Friedrich aber die Kekse wieder weg. Johann atmete auf. Vielleicht hätte er ja jetzt endlich Ruhe… vielleicht würde er sich nicht die ganze Aufführung über fremdschämen müssen…

Friedrich lehnte sich jetzt vor, stützte seine Arme auf dem Geländer vor sich ab und beobachtete interessiert die Handlung. Er verstand zwar nicht viel, und ohne den Text, der oben zum Mitlesen angezeigt wurde, hätte er noch weniger verstanden, aber die Musik war ganz schön. Ein bisschen anstrengend vielleicht… aber auch ganz schön.

Er holte die Packung mit den Karamellbonbons hervor und schob sich, begleitet vom Rascheln des Stanniolpapiers, eines in den Mund. „So“, meinte er dann zu Johann. „Jetzt erklär mir mal, worum’s hier eigentlich geht.“

Schockiert sah Johann ihn an. Er konnte doch nicht jetzt, hier, während des Stücks… „In der Pause, ja?“

„Mmhh…“, murmelte Friedrich um sein Bonbon herum. Dann war er tatsächlich still, vom gelegentlichen Bonbonpapierrascheln einmal abgesehen, und schien gebannt der Handlung zu folgen, oder der Musik zu lauschen, oder was auch immer. Johann war es auch eigentlich egal, solang er sich nicht weiter für ihn schämen musste. Und Karamellbonbons essen war etwas, worüber er gerade noch hinwegsehen konnte.

Auch, als Friedrich nach etwa einer Stunde, kurz vor Ende des ersten Aktes, seinen Mettigel und die Salzstangen wieder aus der Tasche holte, verdrehte Johann zwar kurz die Augen, seufzte leise auf und sah peinlich berührt weg, aber sonst unternahm er nichts. Es war ohnehin zu spät, um noch irgendetwas zu retten… Wenn er eins heute gelernt hatte, dann dass er nie, nie wieder mit Friedrich in die Oper ging. Bei aller Liebe nicht.

Aber wenn Johann gedacht hatte, dass der Höhepunkt schon erreicht war, hatte er sich getäuscht. Gründlich getäuscht. Schlimmer ging immer.

Gerade, als Friedrich den Mettigel auf seinem Schoß drapieren wollte, stieß die Sängerin der Isolde auf einmal einen Schrei aus, der Friedrich vor lauter Schreck zusammenzucken ließ. Sehr heftig zusammenzucken ließ.

Der Mettigel löste sich von seinem Schoß. Reflexartig sprang Friedrich auf, um ihn wieder einzufangen, was ihm zwar glückte, doch dafür stieß er den Berg Karamellbonbonpapier von der Balustrade, und die golden glänzenden Papierchen ergossen sich wie ein Lamettaregen über das Publikum im mittleren hinteren Teil des Parketts.

Friedrich atmete erleichtert aus, den Mettigel, der mittlerweile nur noch einem widerlich schmierigen rosa Klumpen glich, sicher in den Händen. Die Bonbonproblematik hatte er noch gar nicht wirklich mitbekommen, so sehr war er darauf konzentriert gewesen, den fliegenden Mettigel wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Dafür fiel Johann das ganze Ausmaß der Katastrophe umso deutlicher ins Auge. Ein paar schockierte Atemzüge lang saß er einfach nur stocksteif da, betrachtete fassungslos den Goldregen und spürte, wie ihm langsam die Schamröte in die Wangen stieg.

Dann ertönte von unten der erste Protestlaut. Einige Bonbonpapiere waren anscheinend gelandet. Diese lautstarke Unterbrechung der Musik riss Johann aus seiner Starre; ihm wurde auf einmal furchtbar bewusst, wo er sich befand, und vor allem: in welcher Situation.

Fast wurde ihm schlecht vor Peinlichkeit, und mal ehrlich: selbst wenn er sich jetzt noch dezent in die Loge übergeben hätte, hätte das seine Situation wohl kaum verschlimmert. In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken, schlossen sich kurz, und alles, was Johann noch einfiel, wie er aus diesem Dilemma wieder herauskommen könnte, war die Flucht.

„Komm. Wir gehen!“ Intuitiv packte er Friedrich am Arm, dem daraufhin ein zweites Mal die traurigen Überreste des Mettigels aus den Händen rutschten, und wollte seinen Freund nach draußen zerren.

Friedrich allerdings hielt wenig davon, sich zerren zu lassen; er begann seeelenruhig, Mettklumpen vom Boden zu kratzen.

Johann platzte der Kragen. „Was willst du denn damit noch? Los, raus jetzt hier!“, meinte er, in absolut unangemessener, für ihn ungewohnter Lautstärke.

„Aber das kann man doch noch essen“, protestierte Friedrich.

Johann atmete tief durch, zählte bis drei, dann sicherheitshalber noch einmal bis fünf, dann fasste er Friedrich am Kragen, griff mit der anderen Hand nach seiner Ikea-Tasche und zerrte Friedrich ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Loge, die Treppe hinunter und durch das Foyer der Oper nach draußen.

Friedrich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was in aller Welt war vorgefallen, dass Johann sich dermaßen aufregte? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, seinen Freund je so wütend gesehen zu haben.

„Man, Johann! Jetzt warte doch mal! Lauf doch mal langsamer…“, keuchte er, als Johann die Straßenbahnhaltestelle schon fast erreicht hatte. Sie hatten Glück, ihre Linie würde gleich kommen. Friedrich atmete tief ein und aus. Er hatte verdammtes Seitenstechen, Hunger, und er wüsste wirklich gerne, was denn jetzt eigentlich los war.

Aber Johann schien nicht in der Stimmung zu sein, ihn aufzuklären. „Hier. Deine scheiß verfickte Tasche“, knurrte er und hielt sie Friedrich hin. „Ich gehe nie wieder mit dir in die Oper! Nie! Wieder! Da schämt man sich ja zu Tode!“

Friedrich schluckte, nahm wortlos seine Tasche entgegen und wollte sich gerade ein weiteres Karamellbonbon herausholen, da fiel es ihm siedend heiß ein.

„Johann! Die Glasplatte! Die, auf der der Mettigel war! Die ist ja immer noch an der Garderobe…“ Er lächelte seinen Freund schüchtern an. „Gehen wir nochmal zurück?“

Johann schnaubte nur abfällig. „Nur über meine Leiche. Das Scheißteil kannst du selber holen. Ein Mettigel in der Oper…“ Er warf Friedrich einen bösen Blick zu. „Ich fahre jetzt nach Hause. In der Oper hier kann ich mich eh die nächsten fünf Jahre nicht mehr blicken lassen.“

Alleine wollte Friedrich auch nicht zurücklaufen, deshalb schlich er geknickt hinter Johann her in die Straßenbahn, setzte sich seinem Freund gegenüber und starrte die ganze Fahrt über schmollend aus dem Fenster.

Später, im Bett, als Friedrich sich vorsichtig an Johann kuscheln und ihm einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss geben wollte, drehte sich der andere wortlos weg. Friedrich seufzte leise. Gut, Johann war immer noch böse auf ihn. „Sag mal, Johann… gehst du dann wenigstens morgen die Platte für mich abholen? Ich hab keine Zeit…“

„Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle“, kam es missgelaunt von Johann. „Die holst du selber ab, da kannst du dich drauf verlassen! Wer hatte denn überhaupt die bescheuerte Idee, die mitzunehmen?“

Gut, wenn Johann so drauf war… schmollend drehte Friedrich sich um. Für heute war aus seinem Freund kein vernünftiges Wort mehr herauszubringen. Da konnte er genauso gut schlafen. „Nacht, Johann.“

Von der andere Seite des Betts kam nur ein brummiges Murmeln.

 

Am nächsten Morgen war Johann wieder halbwegs gut drauf. Er holte sogar tatsächlich für Friedrich die mettverschmierte Glasplatte an der Operngarderobe ab, und das bedeutete wohl, dass Johann ihm schon wieder verziehen hatte. Auch, wenn Friedrich immer noch nicht wirklich wusste, weswegen.


End file.
